


Before I Fall

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Duscae References, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kingdom Hearts References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: What are three things you want to do before you die? | Set in Chapter 14





	Before I Fall

“Stop-overs?” Gladiolus repeated, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Not that we mind, but…why?”

“No special reason.” Noctis shrugged. “I just wanna make a few pit-stops on the way to the Citadel, that’s all. It’s tiring walking all the way from Hammerhead to the Citadel. Not to mention all the fighting…”

 

“Say no more, buddy.” Prompto clapped his best friend’s shoulder. “What’s a few more hours after ten years?”

“You’re seriously not gonna let that go, huh?” Noctis chuckled. “Alright, let’s hit it.”

 

“Where are we headed, exactly?” Ignis asked. “While I don’t mind taking a few detours, we can’t stray too far from our course to the Citadel.”

“Don’t worry, Specs. We’ll be able to pass these places by on the way.” Noctis reassured his adviser.

“Very well then,” the blind man nodded in assent. “So…our first destination?”

Noctis paused for a moment to think, his midnight blue eyes lighting up as he fished out a small piece of paper out of his pocket. Taking a quick glance at it, he nodded and put it back as he declared the site of their first pit-stop.

 

“Mog’s Cafe.”

 

—–XV—–

“Whoa…this place hasn’t changed a bit.” Gladiolus looked around in awe, taking in the sight of the familiar moogle-themed decor. “I haven’t been here in, what…fifteen years?”

“You mean you haven’t come back since you first took me with you and Iris way back?” Noctis asked, carefully making his way through the cafe seemingly in search of something.

 

“What exactly are we looking for here, anyway? And why’d you ask Iggy and Prompto to wait outside?” The Shield looked at him questioningly. “Don’t tell me you’re planning to kick Ardyn’s ass dressed as a moogle or something and you don’t want them to see?”

“To fend off the daemons, if you really wanna know.” Noctis rolled his eyes, his smirk betraying his irritated tone. “And no way in hell am I fighting him as a moogle. But if you really wanna fight him like that, then I won’t stop you.”

“Smart-ass.” Gladiolus huffed.

 

“Besides, this is our space, not theirs.” The king muttered softly.

 

“What?” Gladiolus’ eyes widened in surprise. As he was about to ask Noctis to repeat what he just said, the latter cried out, “Hey! I found it!”

“Found what? Your marbles?” Gladiolus made his way over to his friend, sucking in a breath at the sight of the dusty cork-board in front of him. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis smiled. Carefully dusting off the board, he quickly scanned all of the pictures before his eyes landed on a particular shot.

“Got it.” He said triumphantly as he gently removed the picture from its place, smiling at it affectionately.

The image was still well-preserved even after all these years, the colors still as vibrant as the day it was taken. There sat an 18-year old Gladio in a moogle hat, a fifteen-year old Noctis and ten-year old Iris seated on either side of him. The eldest had an embarrassed look on his face as his charge was caught mid-laugh, while his sister played around with the red pom-pom on his head. They had gone to the cafe specially to celebrate Iris getting the top score in her grade during midterm exams.

“You seriously wanted to come back for this old thing?” Gladiolus snorted as he did his best to cover up the tears welling in his eyes. “I think you just wanted to keep a memento of me looking like a complete idiot.”

 

“Well, there’s that…” Noctis began, cut off only by the sudden headlock he was put in. “Owowow! Kidding! Kidding!”

“I just…” Noctis groaned, a light blush spreading onto his cheeks. “I wanted to come back here with you one more time, that’s all…to, y’know…”

“Noct…” Gladiolus’ smile quickly faded, recalling the words he heard back at their campsite.

 

“Now don’t get down on me, big guy.” Noctis chuckled sadly. Taking a seat at a table beside a large moogle plush, he said, “Let’s just…sit here for a while and talk, okay?”

“…Fine.” The older man consented, plopping down on the chair beside his ‘brother’. “But before we catch up, just answer this: where are we headed after?”

“The old planetarium,” Noctis replied simply. “Now, tell me more about this mystery girl of yours?”

“Well…”

 

[Visit the moogle cafe with Gladio and find the picture. Check.]

 

—–XV—–

“Seems like the secret entrance still works, Specs,” Noctis chuckled as he and Ignis made their way through the hidden passage behind the planetarium.

“That it does.” Ignis smiled in the other male’s general direction. “Not that I mind going with you alone, Noct, but…why here, of all places? And why exactly did you ask Gladio and Prompto to wait outside?”

 

“In case of daemon attacks,” Noctis replied nonchalantly, repeating his words from earlier with Gladiolus. “Plus, our usual spot is too far.”

“Indeed it is,” the blind man hummed. “Not to mention the fact that there are currently no stars in the sky, according to the others. I’m assuming there’s no power here though, correct?”

“No problems there, when you’ve got magic on your side.” Noctis laughed impishly as he swung open the door, the familiar sight of leather seats surrounding the large telescope in the center of the room greeting him.

“As long as you don’t accidentally destroy the place with either your magic or the Fulgurian’s,” Ignis chuckled.

“I won’t.” Noctis replied, quickly searching the base of the telescope for the power source. “There we go.”

 

Holding up his hand steadily at the source, the king shot out a small bolt of thunder, the attack not missing its mark. A few seconds later, the stars shone brightly upon him and Ignis.

“Yes!” Noctis whooped.

“I’m assuming it worked like a charm?” Ignis smiled.

“Cake, baby.” The king joked. “Now come on, my turn to point out the constellations to you.”

 

“Assuming you still remember,” the blind man teased.

“Hey, my memory’s not as bad as it seems!” Noctis retorted playfully. “Besides, how could I forget some of the happiest times I’ve had as a kid? Especially since they were all with a pretty special friend.”

“Noct…” Ignis began, worry creeping into his tone.

“Yeah?” Noctis placed a firm hand on the other man’s shoulder. “What’s up, Specs?”

 

Just as he was about to voice his concerns, Ignis stopped himself. He didn’t want to ruin the time he had left with his friend.

“It’s nothing,” the blind man chuckled. “Pray tell though, Noct…where are we headed after this?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…” Noctis snorted. “We’re going back to school.”

“If you wanted supplementary lessons before the final battle, then you should’ve just said so.” Ignis teased.

“Oh shut it,” the king muttered. “I’m gonna be the one schooling you today. Now, over 30 degrees to your left is the Water Bearer…”

 

[Go look at the stars with Ignis like when we were kids. Check.]

 

—–XV—–

“School?” Prompto jabbed Noctis in the ribs as they wandered around the now-deserted campus, Gladiolus and Ignis not too far behind. “Dude, I thought we were done with that, like…twelve years ago!”

“Relax, Einstein. No learning today.” Noctis joked. “Just treasure hunting.”

“Treasure?” Prompto tilted his head.

Then it hit him.

 

“Oh! Our time capsule!” The blond exclaimed.

 

“Someone give this guy a medal.” Noctis clapped slowly. “Now for the million gil question…”

“Let me guess…” Prompto chuckled. “Do I remember where the capsule is buried?”

“Huh, you really are a genius.” The king teased, poking the blond’s side. “You should’ve been top of the class.”

“And steal your moment in the spotlight? How could I?” Prompto pretended to be appalled. Slinging an arm around his best friend, he cheered, “Now let’s go find the One Piece…I mean, dig us up a time capsule!” 

 

“You’re such a nerd!” Noctis laughed as he was dragged along. “Lead the way, captain.”

“Aye aye!”

\--XV--

Some time later…

 

“I can’t believe you forgot where it was.”

“Hey, our school is bigger than I remember! Plus the fact that, y’know…we haven’t been here in twelve years? Besides, do you remember where it is?”

“Hell no. Why do you think I asked you to lead the way?”

“Gentlemen, might I suggest using a GPS?”

“How exactly are we gonna GPS a chocobo lunchbox, Ignis?”

“Hey, it worked for me and my girlfriend. It’ll work for you guys too.”

“Can it with the bragging, Gladio!”

 

“Man,” Prompto groaned. “We’re never gonna find it now…”

“Wait,” Noctis mumbled, a memory of a tool shed flashing in his mind. Turning to the blond, he said, “Prompto, do you remember where we first met?”

“I doubt it’s gonna be in the middle of a brick path, Noct.” Prompto scowled.

“No, not there.” The black-haired male corrected him. “Where we first met. Think carefully.”

 

“You don’t mean…” Prompto’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Yup.” Noctis nodded. “The old shed.”

\--XV--

A little later still…

 

“Glad we finally found it!” Prompto whooped, having just dug up the “capsule” with an old shovel lying around.

“All thanks to who?” Noctis teased, waiting for that familiar answer.

“My hero, Noct,” the blond grinned. “Now are we gonna open this thing or what?”

“Let’s.”

 

“Iggy and I will be over there.” Gladiolus gestured to the nearby water fountain. “We’ll let you two have your moment.”

“Thanks, guys.” Noctis nodded. 

When the two older men had gone, the duo quickly opened the lunchbox. Taking in its contents, they were instantly taken back to a more carefree time…when finals would be their biggest worry, and Insomnia was still vibrant and bright.

 

“Sure brings back memories, huh?” Noctis murmured wistfully. Grabbing a small pouch of arcade tokens, he joked, “You think these would still work?”

“I’d be glad if they did!” Prompto laughed as he reached for the Polaroid revealed to be directly underneath it. Showing it to Noctis, he said, “Check this out! That embarrassing shot from that graduation party the four of us had!”

“I can’t believe you still kept that.” Noctis groaned. “I thought I told you to…hmm?”

 

“What’s up, buddy?” Prompto asked as he fiddled with a small marlboro key chain. Spotting the item his best friend was staring at, he simply said, “Oh…you wanna do it now?”

“Yup,” Noctis smiled sadly as he tugged on the four straps jutting out of the box. “I’m just glad these old things survived…”

“Gladio! Ignis!” He hollered. “Come here a sec!”

“What’s the matter, Noct?” Ignis ran over, daggers in hand.

“Put those away, Iggy.” Gladiolus said, seeing no immediate threats. “What’s up?”

 

“I…uh…” Noctis mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“We wanted to give you guys something!” Prompto supplied, a sad smile on his face as he discreetly stared at the object in his hand.

“Please don’t tell me its spoiled food or something,” Gladiolus joked.

“Shut up and just accept it.” Noctis groaned, pressing an item each into his Shield’s and adviser’s hands.

 

“What is this?” Gladiolus stared at his present. It was a star-shaped charm with silver edges covering red glass, the center holding the pieces together adorned by the symbol of the Kingsglaive. One of the ends had a black leather strap tied to it, a small Cup Noodle attached to the end.

It was beautiful.

“This feeling…” Ignis muttered, running a thumb over his own green star, the other hand fiddling with the tiny Ebony attached. “A wayfinder?”

“Wayfinder?” Gladiolus’ eyes widened. “You mean those charms from the East?”

 

“Yup.” Noctis replied, holding a blue one with a small fish at the end. “We had to make one of those for art, and give it to a classmate. Prompto and I exchanged ours, and we decided to make some for you too.”

“Turns out we’re both pretty good at making these,” Prompto grinned, flashing his own yellow charm with a miniature camera. “Noct’s are a little cleaner than mine though.”

“Hey, yours were more detailed than mine.” Noctis nudged his best friend in the ribs.

“Saps,” Gladiolus muttered, not quite looking at the two youngest members of their party. “As if you need a charm like this to keep us together…”

“Do you want it back then?” Prompto teased.

“Hell no,” the Shield grinned. “You guys aren’t getting away from me that easily.”

“Nor I,” Ignis smiled. “Someone has to keep watch over you lot, after all.”

 

“We’ve just created ourselves a couple of monsters,” Prompto laughed. “What’ve we done?”

“Now I really regret giving it to them,” Noctis joked as he stood and dusted himself off. 

Holding out a hand to Prompto, he said, “Come on. We’ve got a couple of douchebag immortals to beat.”

“Cor would kick your ass if he heard that,” Gladiolus laughed.

“Put you through the ringer the way he did with us,” Ignis mused.

“Nah, I’m good,” Noctis chuckled as he pulled up his best friend. “Now let’s hit it.”

 

[Dig up the time capsule with Prompto and give everyone the wayfinders. Check.]

 

[Now I’m ready.]


End file.
